Pivotable supports have been used for many years to facilitate dispensing liquid from containers ranging in size, for example, from very large carboys of chemical reagents to rather small bottles of wine and distilled liquors. Often such devices have been designed to accommodate a single size of bottle or container which has naturally limited their usefulness when different size bottles are encountered. Where provision has been made for bottles of various sizes, insertion and removal of the bottle typically has been rather difficult due to the complexity of the device. A need has continued to exist for a device which is easily adjusted to accommodate bottles of different sizes, which facilitates quick insertion of a full bottle and removal of an empty one and which securely holds the bottle against accidental dropping during use. In recent years, this need has been especially acute in the restaurant and cocktail lounge business, where the use of half-gallon bottles, or more recently 1.75 liter bottles, has become a popular way to reduce the cost of liquor inventory but has presented problems to bartenders who must work with the heavy bottles.